


Nisaac Drabble #3

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Nisaac Drabbles (Nick Clark/Isaac Lahey) [3]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Hunters, M/M, Running Away, fake death, werefox Nick Clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: Prompt 9) a rocky cliff, a fake death, a scarf





	Nisaac Drabble #3

**Author's Note:**

> problematiquefics asked:  
> 9) a rocky cliff, a fake death, a scarf / for isaac lahey and nick clark since you writing about them intrigues me? or just isaac because scarf.

“You’re sure this will work?” Nick asked as he ran through the woods with Isaac. They were being chased by hunters. Hunters that assumed Nick was still human. 

“I’m positive. Think they shot me. I’ll jump off the cliff and land in the water. My dad was the coach of the swim team when I was a kid. I can hold my breath a long time. I’ll play dead when I come up in case they’re watching.” Isaac said as they continued to sprint along. It was starting to get dark, which would help their plan all the more.

The sound of an ATV and a dirt bike cutting through the brush behind them made them run faster. The smell of salt and the sound of crashing waves growing closer with every step.

A few moments later they broke out of the tree line onto the rocky cliff face. The hunters close behind. Right as they reached the edge the hunters broke the tree line as well and Isaac made a show of losing his balance and reaching for Nick, who only managed to grab ahold of his gray scarf before he fell back with a scream.

Nick watched in horror as Isaac just managed to turn and right himself to dive into the water and swim down deep.

The three hunters, two on the ATV and one on the dirt bike,came to a stop beside Nick, who did his best to keep the look of horror and pain on his face.

“Son of a bitch!” An older black haired hunter curse.

“You think he’s gonna make it?” Another man with blonde hair asked.

“Not with that much blood lose.” The last hunter, who had gray hair, said with a laugh. “What should be do with the kid?”

Nick tried to ignore them, playing up the shock of it all, clutching Isaac’s scar for dear life and sending out a silent prayer that his boyfriend knew what he was doing as he watched the last of the bubbles rise of from Isaac’s swan dive.

“Leave him. He can deal with the body when it comes up.” the hunter with the black hair said before turning his dirt bike around and making to leave.

Isaac began to float up just as the hunters got out of sight and Nick breathed a sigh of relief when Isaac rolled onto his back in the water and gave a thumbs up.

They were far from done with running, but at least now they were safe for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
